darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Korasi's sword
Korasi's sword is a weapon obtained from the quest The Void Stares Back. Although it was officially released with the quest on 6 October 2010, it is also used in the earlier quest Quiet Before the Swarm, but only while in Korasi's mind. As the name suggests, the sword is the personal weapon of Commander Korasi, and is used to defeat the Pest Queen at the conclusion of The Void Stares Back. The Void Stares Back requires 80 Magic and 78 Attack and Strength as well as other skill requirements, which effectively act as minimum requirements to wield the sword. If lost during The Void Stares Back, it can be re-obtained by speaking to either Korasi or Jessika, depending on the NPC saved during the quest. After the quest it can be re-purchased from Commodore Tyr for 500,000 coins. When lost upon death to another player in the Wilderness, the sword turns into 245,000 coins. It should be noted that if killed by an NPC, the sword simply drops and may be picked up. Korasi's sword has a special attack called Disrupt, which consumes 60% adrenaline (or 10% during the battle with the Pest Queen). It deals up to 300% weapon damage as magic damage, which also hits any foe adjacent to the player. The special attack makes the sword very powerful, as it can hit with very close to the same power as Ultimate abilities like Overpower without fully draining the players adrenaline if at full. It is useful in defeating the Pest Queen. Use of this special attack converts some of the experience from the death of the target into Magic-style experience, as determined by the combat settings of the player: Magic, Defence, or Magic and Defence. Therefore a player can expect slightly less then normal experience going towards a melee combative skill they are training unless they've chosen to only receive Defence experience from magical combat. 78 }} Trivia * Korasi's sword received a graphical update on 20 November 2012. ** Commander Korasi still wields the old model of the sword. * Korasi's sword used to be able to be wielded without completing The Void Stares Back. It was possible to keep the sword when you were fighting with it in Quiet Before the Swarm. Since it was a useful weapon, all swords that were glitched out of the quest area were removed. * Champions in the Conquest activity seem to hold a sword similar to Korasi's sword, only bigger, and broader. * Wielding this together with an active aura will cause a graphical glitch in the Equipment Stats. Additionally, the outline of an aura will not match the sword. * The sword received a buff on 7 January 2014, raising its stats from level 68 to 75. * The sword used during the quest or Dominion Tower has level 70 stats (856 damage and 1486 accuracy) and never had the critical bonus. Also, this version of the sword is required to defeat the Pest Queen in the tower, even if the player brought their own. Both will damage her, but only the supplied version's special attack will work to disable the Queen's own special attack. * The sword used to be a slashing weapon but was changed to a stabbing weapon. The quest version remained a slashing weapon. ** On 17 March 2014, the sword was reverted from stab to slash again so that is overridden by scimitars and longswords instead of daggers and rapiers as it was before the Evolution of Combat. ** On 7 April 2014, it was reverted back to a stabbing weapon, but its slashing animations are kept so it is still overridden by longswords and scimitars. * The sword's special attack, Disrupt, counts as a fire-type attack while fighting the Dagannoth Mother. * It is possible for the special attack to miss (like with a regular attack). Since it rolls to attack twice if able. It can miss the primary target and hit the secondary target. Miss the secondary target and hit the primary target. Hit both the primary and the secondary target. Or miss both targets. Taking into account that it is also indiscriminate as to what it targets as secondary (anything technically attackable within 1 game space). This can lead to the special behaving inconsistently. nl:Korasi's sword fi:Korasi's sword Category:Augmentable items Category:Items on reward scrolls Category:Guthix Category:Weapons that have special attacks